Adrenalynn: Weapon of War
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Adrenalynn o Sabina Nikoli nació en un lugar remoto de la madre Rusia, fue criada de un orfanato del que saldría a muy tierna edad sólo para ser convertida en una máquina de matar de la KGB. Y lo de máquina de matar no es por querer utilizar una metáfora.
1. Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

ADREDALYNN  
WEAPON OF WAR

----------------------------------------------------------------------

INTRODUCCIÓN

----------------------------------------------------------------------

En realidad no escribí la historia. Solo es la adaptación fanfic del comic recopilatorio de esta serie de 4 episodios...

Adrenalynn es un personaje que apareció por primera vez en el comic de la serie The Tenth por un motivo bastante curioso: en un principio fue creada por Tony Daniel para protagonizar su propia serie al margen de los monstruos de The Tenth, Daniel decidió que saliera en la serie por motivos de copyright, para que nadie le pisase el concepto o el nombre del personaje. La cosa es que este personaje se convirtió en un éxito y los lectores pedían más apariciones suyas dentro del cómic, pasando de ser una secundaria, muy secundaria, a convertirse en uno de los personajes que se integraban en la historia.

Pero eso sólo fue el comienzo, ya que como lo muestro aquí, la chica tiene serie propia. Y espero que haya una continuación...

Adrenalynn o Sabina Nikoli nació en un lugar remoto de la madre Rusia, fue criada de un orfanato del que saldría a muy tierna edad sólo para ser convertida en una máquina de matar de la KGB. Y lo de máquina de matar no es por querer utilizar una metáfora. Ella es lo que se conoce como cyborg, mitad hombre, mitad máquina y todo asesino. Uno se pregunta ¿Cómo lograron los rusos crear tal ser?.

A pesar de que la guerra fría acabó, la contrainteligencia y el espionaje son todavía importantes en la lista de prioridades de algunos grupos secretos de la ahora difunta KGB. Incapaces de reunir la información que los Estados Unidos tienen sobre Rhazes Dark y su tecnología de regeneración. Pero dicha información estaba incompleta, así que a partir de ella empezaron a crear su propia tecnología de regeneración, el resultado fueron 4 cyborg...

Si la forma script le recuerda a alguien remotamente a Evangelion: R... creo que tengo derecho, soy en traductor de esa serie del ingles a español.

STAFF

Escritor: Tony Daniel  
Artista: Martin Egeland  
Creador de Portadas: Martin Egeland  
Rotuladores: Richard Starkings, Comicraft, Chris Eliopoulis  
Coloristas: Kandora, Matt Yackey, Drew   
Publicación: Octubre 03, 2001 (recopilatorio)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**ADREDALYNN  
WEAPON OF WAR**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 1: PERDIDO Y ENCONTRADO**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**RUSIA, 1980**

(Un automóvil se mueve por un camino lleno de nieve, deteniéndose ante una reja donde un tiritarte portero espera...)

Portero: Buenas tardes señor Vlatko. Le estábamos esperando.

(Luego de abrir la reja, el automóvil negro continua por la senda hacia la casa... que en realidad es un asilo para niños inválidos y huérfanos. Literalmente el automóvil esta cubierto por diez centímetros de nieve, esa nieve blanca que cubre todo el paisaje, incluso, la gran luna asomándose sobre el horizonte parece cubierta de esa blanquecina presencia.)

(Cuando finalmente llega a su destino, un hombre elegantemente trajeado desciende del automóvil luego de que su fornido chofer y guardaespaldas abriera la puerta del auto. Por un momento contempla la derruida casa, dirigiendo luego una mirada a la mujer que esta parada en la entrada.)

Mujer: Por favor venga dentro rápido... no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien lo  
vea aquí en este momento... puede causar sospechas.

Vlatko: No se preocupe Elga. Mi negocio será rápido.

(El exterior solo es un preludio de la ruina del lugar. Al pasar la puerta principal llega a un vestíbulo escasamente iluminado por una lámpara en el igualmente asqueroso escritorio. El olor acre de los cigarrillos baratos apagándose en el cenicero, se suma al olor de humedad en el aire.)

Elga: (cerrando la puerta) Mire donde pisa... no hay mucha luz aquí... no  
podemos permitirnos el lujo en estos días.

Vlatko: Una verdadera vergüenza Elga. ¿Cómo pueden esperar que usted continúe  
aquí así? El corazón se me parte cada vez que vengo aquí.

(Cuidando el paso, Vlatko se acerca al escritorio, mientras Elga se sienta en la rechinante silla detrás de él.)

Vlatko: (lanzando un sobre encima del escritorio) He traído de nuevo ayuda,  
Elga... confío que sea responsable con esto...

Elga: (tomando el sobre) Oh, sí... gracias, _señor Vlatko_. Usted es una verdadera  
_bendición_ para estos niños. Usted es un ángel... enviado por dios.

(Luego de guardar el sobre en una de las gavetas, Elga toma una vieja linterna de la mesa, indicándole a Vlatko él camino hacia unas crujientes escaleras. Por un momento tiene la sensación de que de cualquier manera, las escaleras se derrumbaran bajo su solo peso.)

Elga: La primera cosa que haré mañana será comprar bombillas para que podamos  
ver por la noche.

Vlatko: Por favor, Elga... gaste el dinero en medicinas y comida. Estos niños  
no necesitan ver por la noche... Ellos deben estar durmiendo al anochecer.

(A medio camino de la escalera, Elga apunta la linterna hacia el tramo superior, descubriendo allí a casi una docena de harapientos niños espiando en la, hasta ahora, oscuridad...)

Elga: **¡Maldición! **Niños — regresen a sus cuartos enseguida. ¡No hagan necedades  
delante de mi invitado! A sus literas ahora — o encontraran "_la aguja" _

(Sea lo que sea, los niños corren en desbandada hacia el cuarto, escondiéndose ante la segura amenaza.)

Elga: Disculpe. Ellos tienen poco para entretenerse, pero no hay excusa.

Vlatko: Por favor, Elga, no estoy interesado en juegos de niños. Sólo estoy  
interesado en uno.

Elga: Sí, señor. Ella es una buena chica, también. Por favor permítame buscarla  
señor Vlatko...

(Abriendo la cerradura de una puerta...)

Elga: Por favor, conozca a Sabina Nikoli.

(Lo primero que aparece a la vista es la figura de una flaca niña de grandes ojos azules, con una expresión en su rostro tan triste que a Vlatko le llama la atención y casi le produce una verdadera lastima...)

Sabina: Elga... No quiero irme... ¡Quiero quedarme aquí contigo! No puedes  
dejarme ir.

(La niña se apoya precariamente en un par de improvisadas muletas, mientras sus piernas torcidas se sostiene de un rustico aparato ortopédico.)

Elga: Por favor, miel... debes ir con este hombre. Su nombre es señor Vlatko él  
te hará bien. Estás muy enferma, Sabina... no tienes ninguna elección. Pero  
ve y vuélvete una joven chica saludable.

(Elga le dice esto a la niña abrazándola. Vlatko no dice nada. Esta ante una escena bien ensayada...)

Sabina: ... ¿Así que puedo jugar con los otros niños?

Elga: Regresa y visítame cuando estés bien Sabina. Recuerda... Te amo.

(Tan rápido como vino, el Automóvil de Vlatko parte del Asilo para Niños numero 126...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON  
PRESENTE**

(Lentamente el forense abre la bolsa, mostrando a la vista el cuerpo de una atractiva y muerta joven...)

Forense: Usted que cree, ¿eh? Los tipos actuaron seguro rápidamente. Ella fue  
traída hace solo cinco minutos por una obrero de las cloacas. Él pensó  
que ella todavía estaba viva... pero no. Solo otro D.O.A es todo.  
Asesinato ¿qué piensa?

Hombre: Algo así. Estoy aquí solo para recoger el cuerpo.

Forense: (quitándose los guantes) ¿Recoger el cuerpo? ¡Pero no he tenido tiempo  
para ejecutar cualquier prueba!

Hombre: Escuche, doc... hasta donde me concierne este cuerpo es una escena de  
crimen en sí mismo. Este cuerpo es la única evidencia que podemos tener  
en un posible homicidio. Usted no quiere estar manoseando una escena  
del crimen, ¿verdad?

(El forense cierra nuevamente la bolsa, siendo ayudado por el hombre para cargar el cuerpo.)

Forense: Una cosa peculiar que he notado es el peso del cuerpo. Ella es muy  
pesada para su tamaño y tipo de cuerpo.

Hombre: Ella parece tener un cuerpo de peso normal para mí.

Forense: ¡Usted tiene que estar bromeando! _¡Ella debe pesar casi doscientas libras! _

(Entre los dos llevan el cuerpo fuera, en dirección hacia una camioneta estacionada en la bahía de carga.)

Hombre: ¿Está seguro de sentirse bien, Doctor? Usted puede deshidratarse.

(Él medico resoplaba y obviamente bastante cansado por el esfuerzo de ayudarle.)

Forense: Estaré callado y cargaré este D.O.A y pensare en mis propios asuntos.  
Es obvio este tipo de trabajos.

(Con esfuerzo, entre los dos meten el cuerpo en la parte trasera de la camioneta.)

Forense: Um.. ¿Puedo ver alguna identificación antes de que suelte el Cuerpo?  
Estoy seguro que entiende... ¿El papeleo?

Hombre: Cosa segura, doc. Solo permítame hacer su I.D para que aguante el  
compartimiento.

(Momentos después, la camioneta arranca, golpeando unos botes de basura. Él la bahía queda el forense, rascándose pensativamente la cabeza...)

(En el automóvil, el Hombre se seca el sudor de la frente, mientras una mujer conduce raudamente la camioneta.)

Mujer: ¡Bien hecho, Yuri! Casi me tenías angustiada.

Yuri: Mantén tus bragas secan, Kaori, no hemos llegado al bosque todavía.

Kaori: ¿¿Bien? ¿Es que pensamos en eso?

Yuri: Pienso que sí. Es definitivamente de fabricación rusa... apenas sabia que  
existía. Sólo se suponía que eran cuatro... ¿verdad?

Kaori: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Yuri: Bien, había dos varones y dos hembras... un par asiáticos y un par  
rusos. La rusa es rubia... sabemos eso. Y la que conseguimos aquí no  
es ninguna asiática.

Kaori: ¿Estas seguro de no haberte equivocado?

Yuri: Muy temprano se presento en mi radar como el otro la semana pasada. Ella  
fue encontrada flotando en el agua en una cloaca. 200 libras, y ninguna  
descomposición de su piel. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Pluto  
ejecutará las pruebas esta noche. Entonces lo sabremos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**RUSIA, 1983**

(La niña Sabina se encuentra acostada en una camilla, abrazando tiernamente un oso de peluche contra su pecho. Esta arropada de la cintura para abajo, llevando una bata de hospital verde.)

Medico A: Si puedo ofrecer algún consejo, señor. Por favor considere mantenerla  
fuera de operación hasta que hayamos perfeccionado a Adrenalynn.  
Los otros... pueden tener fallas serias que pueden arriesgar el programa.

Vlatko: Sin sentido... ya estamos dos años retrazados en el programa. La  
seguridad en la Madre Rusia no puede permitirse el lujo de esperar.

Medico B: Pero hemos hecho descubrimientos en la tecnología. Podemos mostrarle.

Medico A: Sí de hecho. Hemos conseguido atar sensores a su espina dorsal que  
actúa como mensajero de su cerebro a sus piernas. En otra palabra...  
ella ya no es paralítica.

Vlatko: Bien hecho, ¿pero a qué se debe este retraso en mis planes?

Medico B: Creemos que podemos perfeccionar el mecanismo de mando y control para  
comenzar a trabajar con los otros. Hemos encontrado una manera de hacer  
que su cuerpo responda a su cerebro, como un humano normal. Así que ella  
actúa más humano que su predecesor y es imperceptible como un arma.  
Ven aquí niña.

(Sabina se sienta en la cama, con una cara que parece expresar algún tipo de molesta.)

Medico B: En solo un año o dos podríamos desarrollar una fuente de información  
que lleve los nervios a su cerebro. Esto nos permitirá programar una  
misión o la función y ella la lleva a cabo sin fallar.

(Sabina salta de la cama, dando unos vacilantes pasos hacia los tres hombres. Sus piernas ahora son reemplazadas por alguna especie de prótesis mecánicas, de la cual sobresalen articulaciones mecánicas y cables trenzados y enroscados.)

Medico B: ¡Solo necesitamos más tiempo!

(Los tres hombres caminan por los pasillos del lugar, siendo seguidos a un par de metros de Sabina, quien continua abrazando su oso de peluche...)

Vlatko: Aprecio sus preocupaciones caballeros... y estoy muy orgulloso de sus  
logros. Pero deben entender mi dilema. Estoy bajo una seria presión por  
desarrollar este programa de armas. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de que  
los espías occidentales averigüen lo que estamos haciendo aquí. El Comunismo  
es amenazado en Rusia. Nos llamaran para proteger al Comunismo de los  
extranjeros así como para proteger a las personas de Rusia.

Medico B: Entiendo. El bio-mensajero del proyecto estará listo para salir a  
Estados Unidos dentro de 48 horas... sus misiones se programarán  
inmediatamente. Ellos se comunicarán entonces cuando hayan alcanzado  
sus destinos. La unión de hombre y máquina... creada en la mas secreta  
y mortal arma totalmente operacional.

(Ante ellos, en una amplia habitación, un grupo de doctores observa con mucha atención a otro grupo de cuatro personas, dos hombre y dos mujeres que están de pie. Las mujeres armadas con cuchillos, uno de los hombres con un gran subfusil, mientras que él ultimo solo utiliza sus manos libres. Les rodean una decena de hombres... todos de ellos muertos sobre chascos de sangre...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**PRESENTE**

(Penosamente, Yuri arrastra la bolsa del cuerpo fuera de la camioneta...)

Yuri: _¡UMMMMPH!_ ¡Pensé que Pluto estaría aquí abajo apara ayudar! ¡Me va a  
salir una hernia!

Kaori: Estoy segura que esta preparando el área de examen para nuestra nueva  
invitada. Si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo para que te ayude a llevarla.

Yuri: No gracias... sólo mantén abierto el ascensor de carga por mí.

Kaori: (encendiendo un cigarrillo) Me encontrare con Vlatko mañana a las 6pm.  
Se sorprenderá gratamente con estas noticias.

Yuri: No. Kaori, no le digas nada. Los rusos no saben que ella está aquí,  
tenemos una astilla del trato cuando llegue el día de paga. Siempre es  
sabio tener un as bajo la manga cuando tratas con estas personas.

Kaori: Yuri, estas paranoico. Siempre piensas lo peor de las personas, eso no es así.

Yuri: Solo guarda el secreto... por lo menos hasta que podamos acordar una cuota  
apropiada. ¿De acuerdo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto: _¡WHOOOOWEEE! ¡Lawdy Lawdy Lawdy Miss Claudie!_ ¡Nunca había visto nada  
como esto! ¡Un verdadero "Trabajo de Arte"!

(Ahora la chica se encuentra tendida en una camilla. Limpia de toda la basura que tenia pegada y aun con sus vacíos ojos abiertos. Multitud de cables se conectan en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, todos sobre su piel)

Yuri: ¿Bien? Ella es como los otros.

Pluto: Bueno... sí y no mi amigo. Si, ella es un androide cibernético... pero  
no es como los otros. Este uno es una pieza más elegante, totalmente  
viva – en apariencia, y mucho más instalaciones eléctricas involucradas.  
Cómo nadie sabe que la tiene, me gustaría realmente examinarla, Yuri.  
¿Que dice?

Yuri: Vaya por él. Soy tan curioso como el diablo, también.

Pluto: Pienso que tiene algún tipo de unidad de disco duro. Apuesto a que usted  
incluso puede acceder a Internet a través de este ella.

(Pluto se acerca unos centímetros a la chica para examinarla mejor.)

Pluto: ... Ella realmente es un pastel. Ella no se ha deteriorado aunque a  
estado inoperable durante la última década o más.

(Pluto levanta una pequeña portezuela cubierta de piel en el lado izquierdo anatómico del cuello. Y señala a Yuri el área con un bolígrafo.)

Pluto: Encontré su fuente de poder... ahora la parte dura--descifrar, limpiar y  
restaurar su memoria.

(En ese instante, miran hacia la puerta, allí esta Kaori.)

Kaori: Temo que no puedan hacerlo, muchachos. Ella es de ellos, y cuando se la  
demos, van a quererla como la encontramos.

Yuri: Y ellos la conseguirán como la encontramos. Pero primero quiero saber la  
hace tan malditamente valiosa.

Kaori: Juega eso, es tu propio riesgo, Yuri... no mío.

Pluto: (murmurando) _Shaddap _

Yuri: Relájate, Kaori. Te prometo... que se la daremos a Vlatko luego de que la  
examinemos. ¡No tenemos nada que perder!

Kaori: Exceptuando nuestro contrato con Vlatko. El mismo contrato que está  
pagándonos medio millón de dólares a cada uno por encontrarla.  
Solo ten cuidado. No quiero que perdamos esa cosa tan buena.

Yuri: No te preocupes... no lo haremos. Tienes mi palabra. La pondré con Cyron  
en cuanto acabemos.

(Mientras se escucha su conversación, podemos ver un hombre, bastante grande, cubierto en medio cuerpo por una especie de armadura metálica, recostado sobre una camilla metálica, aparentemente inconsciente. Pero de súbito, podemos escuchar una serie de '_BEEP'_ surgiendo de su cuerpo...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**EDIFICIO DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS**

Kaori: Buenos días, Señor Vlatko... confío que tenga un buen viaje desde Rusia.

Vlatko: Sí, Srta. Lee. Sin embargo estoy angustiado de que mi estancia aquí sea  
menos "agradable." Temo que pueda estar pareciendo terminar nuestra  
relación activa a menos tenga progresos pronto.

Kaori: Señor Vlatko... permítame asegurarle, que hemos hecho lo mejor de nuestra  
parte en buscarlos. ¡Nadie puede tocarnos! Además... cualquier Cazador no  
se consiguen por diez centavos la docena, señor.

(Kaori se encuentra elegantemente vestida, hablando por teléfono, sentada en una oficina en las UN...)

Vlatko: ¡Mierda! Usted ha estado trabajo durante tres meses y sólo consiguió  
recuperar uno. Eso no es suficientemente bueno. Mi tiempo es valioso  
y mis recursos - limitados.

Kaori: Entiendo, Señor Vlatko. Denos una semana más. Encontraremos los otros  
antes de que salga. Lo prometo.

(En ese mismo instante, Vlatko se encuentra en su limosina, que se detiene delante de su jet privado preparado para despegar...)

Kaori: Tengo que sentirme encantada de que nos veamos.

Vlatko: Una semana, Kaori. No necesito decirle cuales son mis intenciones si falla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto: ¡Por la grandísima Madre de Jesús!

Yuri: _¡¿QUEQUEQUEQUEQUE!_

(Pluto se encuentra examinando una muestra de sangre en un microscopio. La muestra esta encerrada en una caja de cristal en la que Pluto la manipula con unos guantes adosados a la caja.)

Pluto: No hay sangre ordinaria en este polluelo, Yuri. ¡Esto--esto es  
simplemente imposible! Su sangre aparece mezclada con **Ántrax**  
y alguna otra mierda. ¡Veo un clon del **virus de Ebola**, también!  
¡_Whoo_ muchacho! Ella es demasiado peligrosa para que podamos  
manejarla. Necesitamos librarnos de ella **rápido**. Tengo amigos en  
el CDC que pueden hacer el trabajo por nosotros, ¡se llega a  
derramar una gota y adiós!

Centres for Disease Control / Centro de Control de Enfermedades.

Yuri: ¡No! No podemos permitirle ir. Y no podemos dejársela ciertamente ahora a  
los rusos. Esta sangre vino de en lo más profundo de la cavidad de su pecho.  
Ella no será un problema con tal de que podamos agotar la fuente. Pluto...  
Este es nuestro secreto--¿entiendes? Deja fuera de esto a Kaori.

Pluto: Usted es el jefe, jefe. ¿Cómo vamos dársela a esos bastardos comunistas?

Yuri: Ellos son bastardos ex-comunistas, Pluto. No sé. Tendremos que hablar con Kaori.

(Sin notarlo, súbitamente de la mesa de examen a sus espaldas, la chica se sienta silenciosamente, mirándoles por un momento con sus ojos que despiden una luminiscencia azul y empezando a soltar sus cables lentamente...)

Pluto: ¿Por qué esa mujerzuela esta tan apurada, de cualquier modo?

Yuri: Quién sabe... ella probablemente se preocupa solo por su porción del dinero.

(Mientras hablan, la Chica camina lentamente por el pasillo, acercándose con los ojos iluminados a una puerta asegurada con cadenas.)

Yuri: Ella no ve el gran cuadro de todo esto. Debemos hacer un chequeo doble en  
Cyron. Ver si él tiene la misma cosa en la sangre. Tenemos un problema real  
en nuestras manos, Pluto. Es ahora obvio para lo que estos seres fueron creados.

(Toma con una mano las cadenas de la puerta...)

Yuri: ¡Ellos son alguna clase de armas androides de alta tecnología!

(... Rompiéndolas con la pura fuerza de sus manos. Al entrar se encuentra al inmenso Cyron agazapado como una bestia, esperándola.)

Cyron: ¡Sabina! ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡Has venido por mí, lo sé! ¡MUÉSTREME LO QUE TRAES!

Sabina: ¡Cállate y siéntate!

(De un solo puñetazo, Sabina lo manda a volar al otro extremo del cuarto.)

Cyron: _¡URGHH! _

Sabina: Tendré que agradecer a alguien por haber hecho mi trabajo más fácil...  
pero puedo hacer eso después... Después de que te arranque los miembros  
y te los meta en la garganta.

(Antes de decir algo mas, Cyron le da un fuerte puñetazo con sus metálica garras en la cara.)

Cyron: Tiene una boca muy grande...

(De un empujo, la retiene contra la pared.)

Sabina: _¡OOF!_

Cyron: ... ¡Casi como mi alimento!

Sabina: _¡UHNN!_

Cyron: ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¡Nosotros tenemos el tiempo suficiente para poder reconocernos!

(Las garras de Cyron se clavan en el concreto de la pared, aplastando el hombro de Sabina contra el muro. Sabina se agarra a la mano del gigante y empujándolo con los pies, logra separarle el brazo del cuerpo.)

Sabina: ¡Espero que puedas reconocer tu brazo, estúpido!

Cyron: ¡Bruja! No importa... ¡todavía puedo pegarte!

Sabina: (levantando el brazo como un bate) ¿Realmente? ¡Bien que me gustaría ver  
eso, cabeza de banana!

Cyron: ¡Ha! ¡No puedo creer que enviaran una pequeña basura como tú para  
llevarme! Voy a regresarte con Vlatko en cientos de pedacitos.

Sabina: (golpeándole con el brazo) No pensé que pudieras contar tan alto.

(Con otro golpe, lo hace volar varios metros, estrellándolo contra la pared.)

Sabina: ¡Estas asqueroso! ¡Ahora muérete! Estoy enferma de oírte hablar y tengo  
que buscar a tus tres compañeros.

Cyron: _HAHAHAHA._ ¡Nada como un truco, Ángel!

Sabina: ¿Qu--?

(Antes de cualquier cosa, una serie de tentáculos con pequeñas garrita en los extremos salen de la herida del miembro cercenado, enroscándose en su cuello.)

Cyron: HAHAHAHA. ¿Y se supone que eres superior? tonteri--

(Súbitamente, Sabina salta sobre él, golpeándolo contra el muro, que se rompe, dejándolos a los dos en el exterior. Cyron queda tendido en el suelo, Sabina queda de pie sobre él, quitando de un tirón los tentáculos de su cuello.)

Cyron: Escucha, niña... eres uno de nosotros... ¡Debemos estar juntos! Estarás  
conmigo algún día... ¡lo verás!

Sabina: ¡Entonces espero que alguien me muestre la misma cortesía que estoy  
mostrándote!

(Con esto, le mete el brazo por la boca, salpicándose al mismo tiempo con al sangre que salta de las heridas de su boca y oídos. Luego, solo se queda de pie sobre él...)

Sabina: Si tengo suerte.

(En ese instante aparecen Yuri y Pluto por el boquete en la pared.)

Yuri: pero que...

Pluto: ¡Jesucristo!

(Sabina se gira hacia ellos. Su rostro esta salpicado de sangre, lo mismo que su ropa. Parte de la piel de su hombro y brazo izquierdo esta desgarrada, dejando a la vista una especie de armazón metálica.)

Sabina: Ustedes chicos tienen que explicar algunas cosas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**ADREDALYNN  
WEAPON OF WAR**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 2: EL PASADO FORMA EL PRESENTE**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**SIBERIA - PRESENTE**

(Un helicóptero aterriza en el helipuerto en una instalación azotada por una fuerte ventisca de nieve. Sin que siquiera disminuya la velocidad de sus rotores, dos figuras enfundados en gruesas parcas salen corriendo de en dirección a las instalaciones. Una de ellas, lleva en su mano un maletín metálico. Con un poco de brusquedad, abren la puerta, dejando entrar la ventisca la habitación.)

Hombre del maletín: Traemos el comunicador. ¿Todavía tenemos sus locaciones?

Hombre en el panel: Hemos conseguido rastrearlos a todos en la ciudad de  
Washington D.C. Hemos estado siguiéndolos durante las  
últimas 13 horas. Una cosa cómica es que, primero  
encontramos cuatro blips en la computadora, indicando  
que habíamos recibido finalmente las señales de todos los  
cuatro prototipos. Diez minutos después, _¡Poof!_ Hay sólo tres.

HM: Entonces las cosas son más urgentes de lo que pensábamos. No tenemos mucho  
tiempo las comunicaciones abiertas con los tres que llevan puesto el radar actualmente.

(El hombre pone el maletín sobre una mesa y saca CD que le tiende al Hombre en el panel.)

HM: Rápido... instale el comunicador, que debemos hacer contacto. Necesitamos   
hacerles cerrarse y esperar la recuperación.

HP: Haremos lo mejor para tener los prototipos de regreso dentro de 72 horas.

(El hombre le da el CD a otro hombre ante una computadora, quien hace aparecer en la pantalla una serie de datos.)

HP 2: Los archivos del comunicador se transmiten, camaradas...

(Alrededor de él, todos los presentes se juntan para poder mirar la pantalla.)

HM: ¿Qué diablos pasó?

HP2: La transmisión tiene alguna interferencia. ¡Esto no debe estar pasando!  
¡Una fuerza externa está bloqueándonos la comunicación con los prototipos!

HM: ¡Entonces vea si puede encontrar la fuente de la interferencia, hombre!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**WASHINGTON. D.C**

Yuri: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sabina: Yo - yo me siento bien. Miren, chico--no piensen que soy una perra  
ingrata, pero realmente necesito irme de aquí ahora. Ustedes son unos  
chicos realmente dulces... pero no puedo quedarme. Los metería en  
muchos problemas.

(Sabina esta sentada sobre la mesa de examen. Vestida con otra ropa, incluso tiene dos coletas en lugar de las tres que lucia con anterioridad. Tampoco tiene ninguna de las heridas de su anterior pelea...)

Pluto: Nosotros ya estamos en muchos problemas.

Yuri: Escucha ah...

Sabina: Adrenalynn... pero puedes llamarme Sabina.

Yuri: ¿Que es Adrenalynn?

Sabina: Ése es el nombre que ellos me dieron.

Yuri: Bien, um, Sabina... nos gustaría preguntarte sobre... "Ellos."

Yuri: Nosotros ya nos figuramos que eres: a) una nueva arma terroristas enviada  
por los rusos como un primer golpe. b) reliquias de la guerra fría que  
afortunadamente nunca fueron utilizadas en nosotros, o c) Sólo algún tipo  
de experimento científico que los rusos están avergonzados de hacer... El  
matrimonio de carne y hueso con acero y chip de computadora.

Pluto: Yo estoy apoyándome hacia, D) Todas las anteriores.

Sabina: No soy ninguno de ellos, sabe. No como esa... COSA que ustedes tenían  
aquí. Lo soy la mitad... en mayor parte.

Pluto: La mitad, ¡mi nuez izquierda! He visto lo que tienes bajo tu piel,  
señorita. Y no es poco. Hace sólo unas horas, este brazo era un  
montón de alambres y cables...

(Dice, reforzando su afirmación, dándole un pellizco justo en el lugar. Instintivamente Sabina le da un fuerte empujón, mandándolo del otro lado de la habitación, haciéndole chocar contra un librero.)

Pluto: Mieeer—

Sabina: ¡Eso duele!

(Al ver lo que a hecho, Sabina se sobresalta.)

Sabina: ¡Perdón! Realmente-- no quise hacerlo!

Pluto: Te encendí y puedo apagarte... ¡No te olvides de eso!

Yuri: ¡Por favor! Déjenos solos durante unos minutos.

(Pluto sale de la habitación, dejándoles a solas. Sabina si acucurra como una niña, aparentemente triste o aparentemente molesta.)

Yuri: Hey... esta bien... ¿bien? Solo queremos ayudarte. Pero nos  
gustaría también algo de tu ayuda... ¿Por qué destruiste a Cyron?

Sabina: Porque tenía que hacerlo. Necesito encontrar a los otros tres antes de  
que sea demasiado tarde. No debo quedarme más tiempo.

Yuri: ¿Demasiado tarde para que?

Sabina: (dándole la espalda) ¡He contestado bastantes de tus tontas preguntas!

Yuri: Mira... es obvio que quieres ver a estos tipos muertos. ¡Pero nosotros  
también! Por favor habla conmigo, Sabina. Juntos podemos encontrar a  
los otros. Soy bastante bueno con mis corazonadas, y mi corazonada es  
que quieres encontrarlos antes de que Vlatko lo haga. ¿Tengo razón?

Sabina: ¿Que sabes de Vlatko?

Yuri: (poniendo una mano sobre su hombro,) No mucho... pero suficiente para  
saber que él no es bueno. Ahora hablemos.

Sabina: De acuerdo, pero hay partes de mi pasado que son espacios en blanco.  
Creo que eso fue que cuando los técnicos de Vlatko estaban instalando  
un disco duro en mí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(- Escena retrospectiva)

(Sabina esta sentada desnuda en una mesa de examen, mientras un par de médicos instalan cables en algunas conexiones en su espalda.)

Médico A: _¡HMPH! _¡Más humano, dice! ¡Viejo necio! Le he dicho una y otra vez...  
¡borre su memoria totalmente! ¡Ésta es la única manera de afianzar un  
arma incorruptible!

(Sabina escucha impertérrita como él medico alza la voz a su colega.)

Médico A: ¡Pero nooooo! Vlatko quiere este sea diferente. Él piensa que  
reteniendo alguna porción de su memoria humana la hará superior  
a los otros. ¡Esto será malo – lo vera!

(Él medico esta realmente enojado al decir esas palabras.)

Médico A: (voz) Cualquier recuerdo de su pasado demostrará ser un fracaso a esta  
obra maestra científica... ¡Y la Madre Rusia pagará amorosamente por él!  
Bien voy a comenzar. Voy a darle la última prueba...

(Mientras escuchamos sus palabras, podemos ver a Sabina, Adrenalynn, vestida con un leotardo negro, parada en una cornisa siendo bañada con la lluvia. En una mano lleva una pistola, mientras que en la otra trae un cuchillo de cacería...)

Medico A: (voz) ... Una que posiblemente no pueda pasar... Su voluntad humana  
saldrá. Es inevitable... Ella vacilara.

(Sabina salta de la cornisa, dando una voltereta en el aire, con una mano, logra alcanzar en una media vuelta un cable de alumbrado, cambiando de dirección...)

Medico A: (voz) ¡Entonces Vlatko, vera que tengo razón!

(Entra, rompiendo el cristal de una ventana, a una habitación donde están varios hombres en una mesa jugando poker. Se sobresaltan, lógicamente, al ver a la chica vestida de negro entrar de esa manera. Ni siquiera tienen tiempo de desenfundar, cuando con certeros disparos, literalmente le quita la cabeza a dos de ellos, y a otro le da en el pecho. Dispara hasta que su arma queda sin municiones...)

Mafioso: ¡Eh—Creo que ella se quedo sin municiones! ¿Listos? A las tres...

(Tres pistoleros agazapados detrás de la mesa volteada se preparan para dispararle...)

Mafioso: Uno... dos... TRES

(Los tres surgen de detrás de la mesa, disparando dándole de lleno en el cuerpo a Sabina...

... Como si fuera inmune a sus disparos, ella saca un par de cuchillos de unas fundas en sus botas. Los tipos disparan hasta quedase sin balas.)

Sabina: Ahora me toca a mí contar hasta tres.

(Cruza los cuchillos en cruz y los mira fijamente...)

Sabina: Uno... dos... dos y medio... TRES.

(Lo único que podemos escuchar son los gritos y cuerpos cayendo...)

Yuri: (voz) ¿Qué pasó?

Sabina: (voz) Pasé la prueba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto: ¡Diablos! Yuri... ¡mejor nos vamos de aquí!

(Pluto esta inclinado hacia la pantalla de la computadora donde puede verse un solo texto:

ABORTAR MISIÓN. . .

ESPERAR RECUPERACIÓN. . .

DESACTIVAR

DESACTIVAR

Yuri: ¿Qué está pasando?

Sabina: Él instalo un software en el banco de datos Cyron para su rastreo.  
Estamos esperando que la información que Cyron había guardado  
nos ayudará a localizar a los otros.

Pluto: Creo que he encontrado una especie de instrucciones de su Cuartel  
General. ¿Quiere que lo rastree?

Sabina: No te molestes. Nunca los rastrearás.

Pluto: Dulzura, no es que quiera adularme, pero puedo hacer milagros con esto.

Yuri: Intenta ver si puedes averiguarlo y encontrar cualquier otro lugar al que  
este mensaje fue enviado.

Pluto: Estoy en eso.

Sabina: ¿Has podido revisar su memoria? Entonces puedes revisar la mía. Es la  
única cosa que puedo hacer. Prometo ayudarlos de alguna forma... Sólo  
ayúdenme a RECORDAR.

Pluto: Bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Sabina: ¿De nuevo? ¿Quiere decir que ya lo intentaste?

Pluto: Sí, pero eres diferente a Cyron. Él fue fácil de descifrar.

Sabina: Quizá buscaste donde no era. Puede acceder a mi disco duro primario aquí.

(Sabina se levanta la camisa, descubriendo su vientre, luego se presiona debajo del ombligo, abriéndose una tapita circular revelando el extremo de un conector eléctrico.)

Sabina: Pero por favor... hazlo ahora. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Yuri: (inclinándose para ver el conector) Eso mismo dice Kaori.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En otra parte...)

Kaori: Ahh, Yuri... estás allí. Escucha, hom... el trabajo ha terminado.

(Kaori esta cómodamente instalada en la cama al lado de Vlatko hablando por su teléfono celular, siendo obvio lo que acaban de hacer...)

Kaori: Sí, oíste bien. Los hombres del señor Vlatko han apuntado con precisión  
los SUJETOS restantes con éxito. Están preparando la cita mientras  
hablamos. Habrá algunos hombres esta noche. Recogerán a Cyron y te  
dará todas las riquezas que has pedido. ¡Salva algunas para mí! Hee Hee.  
Oh... y asegúrate de estar allí.

Yuri: (en el teléfono) No hay Problema. Diles que estaremos esperando.

(Luego de decir esto, Kaori deja caer el teléfono en la copa.)

Kaori: (riéndose) ¡Tontos!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabina: Ellos saben que estoy aquí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(El elevador de carga se detiene, saliendo de el un grupo de tres hombre, fusiles en mano. Recorren el oscuro pasillo hasta la puerta de deposito. Una vez allí, la acribillan a tiros.)

(Cuando finalmente se aseguran que la han literalmente desintegrado a balazos, entran en el interior...)

Boris: ¡Basura! Destruyeron su equipo y no hay señal de Cyron.

(En el interior las computadoras y equipo usado por Pluto se encuentran destrozados y quemados por toda la habitacion.)

(Boris se acerca a la ventana...

... solo para ver como la camioneta se aleja velozmente por el callejo.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**MOSCÚ, 1988**

(La Plaza Roja esta cubierta de nieve, los transeúntes que caminan bajo los muros del Kremlin literalmente están enterradas en la nieve hasta los tobillos. En un edificio anónimo, dos guardias montan 'guardia' delante de una puerta igualmente anónima. Uno uniformado esta sentado en una silla con un fusil en su regazo, el otro esta de pie, con una parka y gorro, con una manzana en una mano.)

Guardia A: (jugueteado con su manzana) Los tiempos están cambiando, Sergei. Las  
personas... ellos quieren una oportunidad. Quieren capitalismo. Esos  
pobres bastardos... ése sería el fin de todos nosotros.

Guardia B: Sip. El comunismo estaba bien durante todos estos años y ahora...  
todo se va al infierno.

(Silenciosamente a puerta a sus espaldas se abre...)

Guardia A: Ahhhh... Sergei, no te preocupes. Somos personas fuertes. ¡Tenemos el  
espinazo hecho de hierro! Un día destruiremos América...

(Antes de poder terminar de decir esto, y de morder su manzana, un disparo retumba en el pequeño pasillo...)

(El disparo le ha quitado la cabeza al guardia, su cuerpo aun continua sentado, siendo parcialmente ocultado por la figura de Sabina, cuyos ojos brillan siniestramente en la penumbra.)

Guardia A: ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo has matado!

(Sin vacilación, Sabina le dispara un solo tiro, mirando inexpresiva como el cuerpo cae al suelo con un ruido seco.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabina: (voz) Tenía que ser una fría y sanguinaria asesina. Me siento terrible  
por lo que he tenido que hacer para escapar... pero personas inocentes  
morirían si no lo hubiera hecho.

(Un tren corre por las vías del tren cubiertas de nieve.)

Sabina: (voz) Tuve suerte de que esos técnicos tuvieran razón sobre mí.

(Sabina esta mirando el tren, desde el otro lado de una cerca de madera. Esta vestida con una harapienta parka y gorro ruso, varias tallas su tamaño.)

Sabina: (voz) Algo de mi memoria fue destruida... y para mi buena fortuna. Pero  
tendría que empezar de cero, escaparía y destruiría a los otros que están  
en América.

(Dos hombres fornidos se mueven entre la multitud de la estación de tren. Sabina se paraliza al ver como uno de ellos voltea bruscamente a una chica de la misma estatura y cabello que ella.)

Sabina: (voz) Sabia que su búsqueda seria para mí interminable.

(Furtivamente Sabina corre agachada en medio de la formación de trenes, subiéndose en uno de los carros de carga.)

Sabina: (voz) Tenía que aprovechar las habilidades con que me equiparon. Mi  
misión para Vlatko era meramente rastrear a los cyborg que envió años antes.

(El tren recorre el desolador paisaje, dejando atrás la ciudad milenaria de Moscú.)

Sabina: (voz) Planeé llevar a cabo esa misión... sólo con una opción...

(Se sienta con sus brazos atrayendo sus piernas hasta su pecho, escuchando los sonidos que hacen las cabras metidas en el carro.)

Sabina: (voz)... Lo hice también mi objetivo destruirlos.

(Se recuesta en la paja esparcida en el suelo, mirando el techo y el cielo mas allá.)

Sabina: (voz) Pero primero... tendría que escapar de Rusia y hacer mi camino a América.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En la oficina de Vlatko...)

Vlatko: ¿Así que ella se ha IDO? ¿Qué tiene que decir?

Boris: Mis disculpas, señor Vlatko. Tiene mi palabra de que será encontrada. Por  
favor no se preocupe. Estamos rastreando sus movimientos y daremos con  
ella antes del amanecer.

Vlatko: ¿Piensa que eso es fácil, eh? No tiene ninguna idea lo para que es ella.  
Ella es una Maquina Asesina, Boris. Puede encontrarla... ¿Pero puede  
detenerla?

Boris: Lo siento entonces, por decir que... no tendremos mas opción que destruirla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En el tren, Sabina se ha quitado la ropa, quedando desnuda, gruñendo presiona con sus dedos algo en su espalda...)

Sabina: _¡HMPHH! ¡BASTARDOS!_

(... y con un largo y fuerte tirón, arranca un aparato en forma de serpiente que esta pegado a su columna vertebral. Desgarrando su piel y soltando chispas, logra desprenderlo totalmente. Para luego lanzarlo por la puerta abierta, yendo a caer por el puente que el tren se encuentra cruzando.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**ADREDALYNN  
WEAPON OF WAR **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 3: GUERRA **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NUEVA YORK – PRESENTE **

Pluto: ¡Jesús! ¡Este software que descargue de "Addie" es increíble!

(Pluto esta sentado en la camioneta estacionada frente a un edificio de oficinas, mirando la laptop que esta en su regazo. Habla por un micrófono, mientras ve dos puntos luminosos en el visor, parecido al de un radar.)

Yuri: (en la radio) ¿Cómo nos vemos, Pluto?

Pluto: Bien, si es exacto... diría que usted está definitivamente en el mismo  
piso que nuestro blanco. Hey, Yuri... vea que él no es un tipo NORMAL.

Yuri: (en la radio) Gracias... pero creo que tenemos ventaja... el elemento sorpresa.

(Oficina del Señor Peter Lee, contador de tiempo completo, asesino de prostitutas adolescentes de medio tiempo. Sabina, Addie, esta sentada sobre un 'gran' maletín con la mirada más inocente de su repertorio. Ella y Yuri se encuentran en la antesala frente a la asistente de Lee.)

Yuri: Gracias por colarme en el horario del Señor Lee, hoy, señora. Sabemos cuan  
ocupado debe estar.

Asistente: Así es, Señor Pugo. Le diré que usted está aquí.

(Pulsando un botón del teléfono, se comunica con su jefe.)

Asistente: Señor Lee--un Señor Yuri Pugo e invitado están aquí para verle.

(Inmediatamente se abre la puerta de la oficina. Lee es un hombre bastante grande, con una nuca casi tan ancha como su propia cabeza, incluso pareciera que el picaporte de la puerta fue hecho para sus grandes manos. Elegantemente trajeado, se presenta, como todo un encantador anfitrión.)

Lee: ¡Ahh, Señor Pugo! Que bueno es encontrarlo. Por favor entre y siéntase en  
casa. ¿Café o té?

Yuri: No gracias... prefiero fumar.

(Dentro de la espaciosa oficina, Yuri y Sabina están sentados en un par de sillas frente a inmenso escritorio que ocupa Lee.)

Yuri: Tengo que confesar, señor Lee... que mentí sobre mi razón para verlo.  
Usted vera, el tipo de cosas que sé – y no me refiero al registro de  
impuestos exactamente.

Lee: ¿Oh? Entonces eso debe ser una emergencia para verme. ¿CPA?

Sabina: Estamos buscando a alguien que conoces. Su Nombre es Yumiko Lee.

Lee: ¡Esto es absurdo! No sé de quien habla. ¡es-este es absolutamente imposible!

Sabina: No te hagas el estúpido con nosotros, Lee. Sabemos y lo que estamos  
buscando... y ahora podemos tacharte de nuestra lista--

Lee: (levantándose) ¡Eres **TU**! ¡No puedo creer que te enviaran!

Sabina: Sí y no. Ellos me pidieron encontrarte y devolverte...

(Antes de que diga mas, lo toma del cuello y lo estampa con fuerza contra la madera del escritorio.)

Sabina: Yo vine a **Destruirte**.

(La asistente había salido de la oficina un momento, pero ahora se encuentra de regreso. Al mismo tiempo, Sabina ataca a Lee, separándole un brazo del cuerpo con un solo jalón. Una chica muy fuerte y rápida, sin siquiera le da la oportunidad de defenderse. Esta literalmente despedazándolo...)

Sabina: Misión cumplida.

(Sabina esta cubierta de sangre, con sus ojos pálidos como siempre lo están cuando se encuentra en este tipo de 'asuntos'...)

Yuri: Buen trabajo Addie--¡ahora salgamos de aquí!

(Justo cuando la asistente va a abrir la puerta del despacho, Yuri y Sabina salen por la puerta principal, deteniéndola. Sabina se ha quitado toda la sangre del rostro.)

Asistente: ¿Todo esta bien? Oí ruidos que venían de allí.

Yuri: Probablemente la próxima puerta. Vea.

(Despidiéndose, los dos caminan por el pasillo, rumbo al ascensor.)

Yuri: No mires atrás... apurémonos.

(Por los bordes del maletín, puede verse como gotea algo de roja sangre.)

(Justo antes de que se cierre el ascensor, se puede escuchar un grito desde la oficina.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En ese momento...)

Vlatko: ¡Ellos están haciéndome parecer un idiota, Kaori! Siempre está un paso  
delante de nosotros... ¡¿cómo!

Kaori: Yuri es uno de los cazadores de los mejores buscadores del mundo.  
Rastreando a los fugitivos es su especialidad y aprendió las mejores  
tácticas de evasión, también.

(Los dos caminan por el vestíbulo de un elegante edificio. Ella esta vestida con un bonito y elegante vestido color plata y un abrigo, mientras él esta con traje y gabardina. Kaori pasa una tarjeta por el lector de una puerta, abriéndose. Del otro lado, hay una amplia sala donde multitud de equipo informatico esta en funcionamiento, un hombre se les acerca.)

Hombre: ¡Señor! Parece que perdimos a otro. Juzgando al informe policiaco,  
Adrenalynn y Yuri le hicieron al señor Peter Lee, uno de nuestros  
fugitivos, una visita en su oficina de contabilidad--donde él es esconde  
de la CPA durante los últimos años. Ellos entraron para verlo, pero  
dejaron un cuarto vació manchado de sangre.

Vlatko: Lo sabia. No gaste su tiempo explicando, solo sigan trabajando en  
rastrear a Adrenalynn. Es nuestra mejor opción. Por otra parte...  
ella hará lo que la hace... y tendrá éxito.

Kaori: (poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Vlatko) Ella debe tener una  
debilidad, Vlatko. Tiene que tenerla.

Vlatko: ¡No puedo fallarle a mi país. Soy responsable de traer de regreso a la  
madre patria el arma que necesito para restaurar su natural estado...  
comunista!

(Vlatko salta como un resorte de su silla, vociferando.)

Vlatko: Hice todo lo que pude para mantener el programa de armas activo. Incluso  
después de que nos dijeron que el KGB era historia y nuestras armas también.  
Sólo seríamos en cuenta para recuperar nuestros cyborg fugitivos antes de que  
EE.UU. descubriera que existían.

Vlatko: Pero algunos éramos más duros de convencer. Queríamos revivir los sueños  
rusos de convertir América en una ruina. Pocos científicos estaban de acuerdo  
en qué Adrenalynn volvería en el futuro. El Profesor Yarloff trabajó muy duro  
bajo nuestra especial coacción. No tenía nada que temer sin embargo, era  
después de todo, el último científico restante que conocía la tecnología  
revolucionaria. Nunca lo habríamos matado. Cuando termino, había creado la  
tecnología perfecta para rastrear y devolver los otros cyborgs. Avergonzado...  
él se ahorcó tiempo después. Ahora ves la importancia de esta misión. No  
tenemos mas opción para recuperarla... y a los otros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto: Esto está poniéndose bastante arriesgado, Yuri... Pero pienso que tengo  
que hacer algo.

(En la línea del metro, Sabina, Yuri y Pluto se encuentran en un vagón relativamente vació. Pluto tiene un laptop en su regazo, tecleando furiosamente, mientras que a su lado, un par de cables salen del computador portátil a un bolso a su lado...)

Pluto: Cada vez que Adrenalynn utiliza su sistema de rastreo para localizar a  
otro cyborg, les permite a los hombres de Vlatko tener lecturas sobre  
su posición.

Yuri: ¿Has encontrado una manera de evitarlo?

Pluto: Yup--gracias a nuestro último incidente, el señor Lee, podemos bloquear  
la transmisión que Addie hace con esto.

Yuri: Sí, pero si supieran nuestra situación, ¿no es demasiado tarde para  
bloquearlo?

Pluto: Quizás momentáneamente, pero lo que he creado aquí también puede usarse  
como un **_Señuelo_.** He copiado y transferido los archivos de rastreo de Addie  
en el señor Lee, o lo que queda de él. La próxima vez, que ella rastree,  
nosotros lo encenderemos. Entonces huimos. Mientras estarán siguiéndome  
en una persecución salvaje, ¡Kablamm! --Addie ha cogido el próximo fugitivo.

(Yuri abre el bolso... donde esta la cabeza ensangrentada de Lee con los dos cables conectados a sus sienes.)

Sabina: Intentémoslo ahora, entonces. ¿Cuánto más tardara que encontremos a la  
señorita Petri? La Srta. Carmen Petri será nuestra próxima parada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmen: ¡Fuera de aquí!

(Carmen Petri una 'frágil' chica de cabello cobrizo, arrastra por la ropa a un hombre que fácilmente pesa el doble que ella... si fuera completamente humana.)

Carmen: Como todos los borrachos deben saber...

(Sin mas, lo saca de la puerta de la discoteca y lo asota contra el suelo.)

Carmen: ¡Nada de manosear a las camareras mientras yo este aquí!

Pluto: (voz) Srta. Carmen Petri. Tiene una verdadera reputación como una guardiana  
notoria y rencorosa--En las salas de fiestas nocturnas. No será fácil de  
atrapar, estoy seguro de que ella es consciente de la desaparición de sus  
camaradas. Necesitamos un plan.

(En la discoteca, en medio del barullo y el danzar de las luces, Sabina alcanza a Carmen...)

Sabina: ¡Hey, espera! Tiene que ayudar a mi amigo -- Él está consiguiendo golpeado  
en el callejón -- ¡por favor venga rápido!

(Afuera, Yuri y Pluto están peleando, justo en el momento que Carmen y Sabina aparecen por la puerta que da al callejón.)

Carmen: ¡Okay, ustedes dos -- ¡Dejen de golpearse o los golpeare para que lo dejen!

(Antes de poder reaccionar, Yui saca una pistola y le apunta...)

Pluto: ¡De acuerdo, compañero--clávala!

(Yuri dispara justo en la frente. Lo único que logra es abollarle la frente, porque ella ni siquiera se mueve...)

Carmen: ¡Tu pequeña --

(De un solo puñetazo, Carmen vuela a Sabina hasta unas cajas de basura...)

Carmen: ¡Perra!

(Sabina empieza a levantarse, con los ojos encendidos con una luminiscencia azul.)

Carmen: ¡¿Así que eres la razón de que caigamos como moscas! Bien, los otros no  
se prepararon para ti. Pero siempre me preparo.

(Agarra a Yuri, levantándolo por el cuello.)

Carmen: ¡No solo usted a intentado cazarme, pero usted también quiere  
regresarme de regreso al KGB! ¡Este es un No-no!

Yuri: ¡Pluto--has algo!

(Pluto corre hacia la camioneta lo más rápido como su gordura le permite...)

Carmen: Me gusta Nueva York—me mezclé muy bien aquí. Ahora tengo que salir.  
¡Pero no antes de que les aplaste sus espinas!

Yuri: ¡GAAA!

(Justo cuando va a darle el gran puñetazo a Yuri, una pieza afilada de acero vuela por los aires, clavándose en el cuello de Carmen. Al soltar a Yuri, la camioneta retrocede a toda velocidad, aplastándola contra la pared.)

Yuri: ¡Buen tiro, Addie! Ponla en la camioneta. ¡No tendremos mucho tiempo!

(Carmen se había despedazado en dos partes, dividida a la altura de la cintura. Apenas Pluto comienza a levantar los restos de Carmen, cuando cuatro de los hombres armados de Vlatko parecen por la puerta.)

Boris: Allí están.

(Sin miramientos los hombres los bañan en una lluvia de plomo. Sabina hecha a correr hacia ellos, recibiendo varios disparos. En cada lugar, su piel se rasga, dejando al descubierto su armazón metálica.)

Sabina: Muchachos, sáquenla de aquí -- ¡Yo los detendré!

(De un salto, le da una patada a dos de los sujetos, que caen derribados.)

(Entre tanto, Boris y uno des sus acompañantes se parapetan detrás de un contenedor de basura.)

Boris: ¡No se preocupen todavía por Adrenalynn! ¡Ataquen su plan de escape, primero!

(A estas palabras, los dos empiezan a disparar contra la camioneta.)

Yuri: ¡Atrae el fuego hacia ella! ¡Vamos a ver si podemos salir de aquí!

Pluto: ¡De cualquier modo estamos mejor aquí! ¡Mírela!

(Sabina agarra a uno de los hombres del cuello, escudándose con su cuerpo mientras el otro se acerca, inseguro de donde disparar. Ella agarra la mano del hombre que estrangula, llevando el arma al pecho del otro hombre, disparando.)

Pluto: ¿Piensa que Addie va a conseguirnos el tiempo que necesito para meterla dentro—?

(Pluto esta agobiado, cargando a Carmen dentro de la camioneta, cuando voltea la mirada hacia el otro lado del callejón, de donde surge un auto negro a toda velocidad.)

Pluto: ¿Más de éstos idiotas?

Sabina: (saltando dentro de la camioneta) ¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Rápido!

Boris: ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

(La camioneta sale raudamente del callejón, siendo seguida muy de cerca por el automóvil negro.)

(Dentro del auto, Sabina y Yuri están inclinados sobre los restos de Carmen, que aun despiden chispas por las partes expuestas de su cibernética.)

Yuri: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Sabina: Tenemos que perderlos – Pluto -- ¿Te acuerdas de tu idea para perderlos?

Pluto: Pensándolo bien -- ahora es el mejor momento para eso --

Sabina: Toma la cabeza de Lee. Voy a llevar algo de este cuerpo con conmigo.

(Ante estas palabras, Sabina empieza a meter sus manos en el pecho de carmen. Rasgando la piel y cartílago.)

Sabina: Les dejaré rastrear el dispositivo de aquí en caso de que necesite  
usarlo para escaparles.

(Con un solo tirón, saca el corazón mecánico de Carmen, despidiendo chispas cuando logra desprender los cables de energía.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris: ¡Trata de perdernos en las callejuelas!

(Siguiéndolos, Boris conduce, al mismo tiempo que habla por celular.)

Boris: ¡Señor! ¡Estamos siguiéndolos mientras hablamos! ¡Le aseguro, que ahora  
no escaparan!

Vlatko: (por el teléfono) Puse mi confianza en usted, Boris. Espero que no me  
falle de nuevo.

(Sin despedirse, Vlatko cuelga. Se encuentra en su penthouse en uno de los muchos edificios de Nueva York.)

Vlatko: Estamos al borde de un descubrimiento, Kaori.

(Kaori se encuentra vestida con un vestido de noche color vino tinto -todo vestido elegante parece quedar perfecto en su delgada figura- mirando la ciudad desde el balcón.)

Kaori: ¿Realmente la detendrán ahora? Temo que SEAS el próximo. Un solo cyborg  
mas... entonces ella vendrá aquí.

Vlatko: ¿Kaori, por qué tan pesimista? Detendremos su camino de destrucción.  
También encontraremos el último cyborg con su ayuda cuando la tengamos  
en nuestra posesión.

(Vlatko hace una pausa, acercándose Kaori, para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro.)

Vlatko: Entonces podemos ir a casa y trabajar en el futuro de Rusia. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

(Kaori se vuelve, para enfrentarlo.)

Kaori: Claro que quiero. No me quedara nada cuando te vayas.

Vlatko: Bien. Quiero que encabeces nuestro departamento de seguridad. Ha  
demostrado ser eficaz y confiable.

Kaori: No te decepcionaré. Me honra tener una posición de tal poder.

Vlatko: No, dulzura... el honor es todo mío.

(Con esto, Vlatko la acerca a ella, besándola...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En otra parte. La camioneta patina en una callejuela, por donde, segundos después, pasan a toda velocidad sus dos automóviles perseguidores. Al perderse en la distancia, dos figuras aparecen desde un callejón. Yuri lleva en el hombro un saco y una maleta en la mano.)

Yuri: Buena suerte, amigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(A la mañana siguiente...)

Vlatko: (gimiendo) - ¿Hola?

(Vlatko esta arropado, frotándose los ojos mientras contesta, medio dormido.)

Vlatko: ¡¿Qué! Usted ha perdido -- ¿qué es esto--?

(Vlatko se queda callado un momento, escuchando lo que dicen desde el otro lado de la línea.)

Vlatko: Oh -- ya veo.

(A su lado, igualmente arropada y desnuda, Kaori se sienta, expectante ante el resultado de la conversación.)

Kaori: Oh Dios -- ¿Qué pasó?

Vlatko: No, Boris... no -- no estoy enfadado aun. La pelota ha aterrizado  
finalmente en nuestro patio.

Boris: Prepararemos el intercambio enseguida, señor Vlatko.

(Ante él, dos pistolas apuntan hacia la cabeza de Pluto, quien gruñe y sangra por la nariz y boca...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**ADREDALYNN  
WEAPON OF WAR **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 4: TODOS CAEN **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sabina y Yuri recorren los túneles del alcantarillado. Ahora es Sabina quien lleva el saco y la maleta.)

Yuri: ¿Estas segura que aquí esta bien?

Sabina: Estoy segura de eso, Yuri.

Yuri: Aquí es donde te encontraron, Addie.

(Addie – Sabina – lanza la maleta y el saco al canal subterráneo, que al sumergirse, empiezan a manchar las sucias aguas con sangre espesamente rojo.)

Sabina: ÉSA si que es una casualidad. Estuve virtualmente indetectable bajo el  
agua, sabes. Y ellos ahora, también.

Ellos Los Cyborgs Asesinos Soviéticos.

Sabina: Yuri... quiero que me prometas algo...

Yuri: Cualquier cosa.

Sabina: Aquí es donde me pondrás.

Yuri: ¿De que estas hablando, niña?

Sabina: Sabes... cuando haya terminado, solo prométemelo, demonios.

Yuri: Sí... seguro.

(En ese momento, el celular de Yuri empieza a repicar.)

Yuri: Debe ser Pluto.

Sabina: ¿Estará bien?

Yuri: ¡¿Kaori! Tienes muchas agallas, chica... ¿huh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tienes a Pluto?...  
Ahora escucha... De acuerdo, ¡De acuerdo!... no hagas eso, Ningún de nosotros  
podemos hacer esto. Claro me gustaría verlo en una pieza, vuelve a llamar.

(Con una mirada sombría, Yuri pulsa el botón 'END' para cortar la llamada, luego se vuelva a Sabina.)

Yuri: Atraparon a Pluto. Ella quiere que haga un trato con Vlatko.

Sabina: Ellos me quieren... ellos pueden TENERME, ¡¿dónde y cuándo!

Yuri: No hay trato, Addie. Es una trampa. Tenemos que encontrar otra manera o  
terminaremos TODOS muertos.

(En ese instante, Sabina cae de rodillas, presa de un pulsante dolor.)

Sabina: ¡_UGHHN_! ¡Mi - mi cuerpo. . . _DUELE_!

Yuri: ¿Estas bien?

Sabina: ¡Déjame sola! ¡Te mataré si no lo haces!

Yuri: ¡Que--! ¡Estas actuando como una loca!

(Sabina se levanta y empieza a correr.)

Sabina: ¡No estoy loca!

Yuri: _¡HEY! _

(Yuri hecha a correr tras ella en la penumbra.)

Yuri: ¡Jesucristo! ¡Regresa!

(Finalmente, Yuri se detiene de golpe, donde la encuentra agazapada dentro de uno de los túneles de desagüe, acurrucada con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho como una pequeña niña.)

Yuri: (resoplando) ¡Espera...! ¿Addie?

Sabina: Está pasándome, Yuri.

(Sabina se voltea a verle, sus mejillas están inundadas de abundantes lagrimas.)

Sabina: Estaré como los OTROS antes. Debes hacer el trato con Vlatko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En otra parte, en una elegante limosina...)

Kaori: Sabia que llamarías, Yuri. Así que te veremos en el Salón de Baile Skytop  
a las ocho... y vístete bien, querido... líbrate de esa sucia gabardina.

(Kaori esta vestida con otro nuevo vestido de gala, esta vez rojo y más simple que los anteriores, pero igual hace destacar su figura. Ella esta sentada al lado de Vlatko hablando por celular.)

Kaori: ¡Oh! Casi me olvidé de mencionarlo... el último fugitivo se entrego el  
mismo. ¡Sí! ¿Puedes creer eso? Con los otros cayendo como moscas,  
supongo que sus oportunidades eran mejores con Vlatko que contigo  
y tu nuevo juguete, un final feliz, ¿Qué dices?

(Kaori se queda callada, escuchando lo que Yuri tiene que decirle del otro lado.)

Kaori: Después de esta noche, podemos sentarnos juntos, tener nuestro dinero y  
dejar todo este problema en el pasado. Puedo tener incluso algunos nuevos  
clientes. Sí... la Casa Blanca... OTRA VEZ. ¡Bien, te veo esta noche... ta ta!

(Cuando Kaori cuelga, Vlatko enciende un habano.)

Vlatko: Eres muy talentosa, Kaori. Sobre todo con lo del último fugitivo. Es una  
lastima que mi pequeña Sabina tenga que regresar en pedazos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**08.00 PM, SALÓN DE BAILE SKYTOP **

(Sabina se encuentra allí, vestida con el uniforme roda y blanco de camarera. Escondida detrás de una cortina, que separa la cocina del salón principal, observa detenidamente a cada uno allí presente

Sabina: (Pensando) No fue inteligente hacer el intercambio en esta fiesta tan  
elegante y atestada, se sentirá seguro también. Si Yuri juega bien sus  
cartas, tendré mi oportunidad para matar a Vlatko fuera de la vista pública.

(En eso, ante su vista aparecen Vlatko, Kaori y Boris, mientras que Yuri se próxima cauto hacia ellos...)

Sabina: (Pensando) Allí van.

Yuri: Buenas tardes, Kaori, señor Vlatko. Me agrada encontrarlo finalmente.

Kaori: Estas algo extraño, ¿Yuri?

Vlatko: Esta bien, Kaori. Su amigo es un hombre inteligente. Asumo que él quiere  
la seguridad de que su amigo todavía está vivo y dando patadas antes de  
entregárnosla.

Yuri: Solo necesito saber si esta vivo señor Vlatko.

Kaori: Tiene mi palabra, Yuri. Pluto esta afuera en una limusina. Él será  
liberado en cuanto regreses. ¿Ahora dónde esta ella?

Yuri: Ella está aquí. Saldrá cuando haga la señal.

(En reducido grupo, al que se une un guardaespaldas, se encamina por un pasillo, hacia uno de los lados más desiertos del edificio.)

Vlatko: Ahora si viene con nosotros, estoy seguro que podemos estar de acuerdo  
en una señal mutua para que ella salga, posiblemente sus gritos de dolor le  
hagan salir.

Kaori: Entiendes que sabes demasiado, Yuri. No puedes esperar salir de aquí  
posiblemente vivo, ¿Verdad?

Yuri: Demonios. Allí va el PLAN A.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto: ¿Alguna vez les han dicho que parecen unos gay vestidos todo de negro?

(Afuera, dentro de la limosina, Pluto es vigilado por dos de los guardaespaldas de Vlatko, quienes le apuntan con sus pistolas.)

Pluto: Quiero decir, ¿Quién diablos se viste todo de negro en estos días? Solo  
los homosexuales. ¡Mírense... pegaditos como un par de mierdas!

(En hombre de su derecha, se acerca mas, enterrándole la pistola en la mejilla.)

Hombre: Oh, estaremos mas cerca muy pronto.

Pluto: ¿Ésa es una promesa?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En el edificio, Sabina camina furtivamente hacia la gran puerta al final del pasillo, se acerca cautelosamente hasta finalmente pegar una oreja de la puerta...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlatko: Ahora... llámela.

(Del otro lado, dentro de la habitación, Vlatko empuja a Yuri, tirandolo con fuerza contra una mesa.)

Yuri: Usted es un hombre malvado, Vlatko. Su secreto será revelado esta noche... de  
una manera u otra. Cyborgs terroristas soviéticos... ¡¿quién imaginaría eso!  
Pero ha terminado ahora.

(Cuando Yuri se levanta, para enfrentarlo, se encuentra con una pistola, apoyándose en su cráneo.)

Vlatko: Usted tiene razón, Yuri. HA TERMINADO ahora.

(En ese instante, la puerta literalmente estalla, cuando Sabina entra, derribando a Boris y su acompañante en la puerta, disparándoles en la cabeza con sus propias armas.)

Sabina: ¡Espero no estropear la fiesta!

Kaori: _¡ADRENALYNN! _

(Yuri toma el arma de Vlatko y derriba a dos mas antes de que reaccionen.)

Yuri: (disparando) ¡Jesús! ¡¿Por qué tardaste!

(Como salidos de la nada los hombres de Vlatko empiezan a dispara contra Sabina.)

Kaori: ¡Apunten a su cara! ¡No le permitan acercarse!

Sabina: ¡Y yo llegaba elegantemente vestida!

(Mientras el tiroteo continua, Vlatko abre una puerta y se lanza a correr, escapando precipitadamente.)

Yuri: ¡Vlatko! ¡Esta escapando!

Sabina: Ve a perseguirlo. Te alcanzare.

(Recibiendo de lleno la lluvia de balas, Sabina corre hacia ellos, levantando sus dos armas, acribillando con fría precisión a los hombres.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En el pasillo, Yuri se lanza en persecución de Vlatko.)

Yuri: ¡Hijo de perra! ¡No debí haber dejado que se fuera!

(Ante el, aparece de repente Vlatko desde una esquina, dándole un solo puñetazo que le hace soltar el arma.)

Vlatko: ¡Idiota!

(Con otro fuerte golpe, Vlatko ataca a Yuri, pero este no cae.)

Vlatko: ¡¿Piensa que voy a permitirle a algún mocoso estropear todo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(En la otra habitación, todos están muertos. Sabina esta de pie, con parte de su ropa destrozada y mucha de su piel rasgada a través de la que puede verse la armazón metálica bajo su piel.)

Sabina: (Pensando) Todos están muertos. Pero el último cyborg. Yo - yo puedo  
sentir su presencia.

(Sabina recorre la habitación, sin advertir que, en la oscuridad, Kaori la asecha.)

Sabina: (Pensando) algo débil... pero definitivamente aquí...

Kaori: Solas al fin, Sabina.

Sabina: _¡¿KAORI! _

Kaori: Así es como soy conocida ahora. Pero no hace mucho tiempo, era conocida  
como Yumiko Lee... ¡la agente del juicio final!

(Con esto, la propia piel de Kaori empieza a rasgarse, rompiéndose por si sola, empezando a revelar su estructura metálica. Sus dedos empiezan a hincharse y a romperse, revelando unas puntiagudas zarpas metálicas...)

Sabina: ¡Mierda!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto: Aquí hay otro. ¿Qué dicen sobre el hombre con cinco penes? Sus  
calzoncillos encajan como un GUANTE ¿Entienden?

(A ninguno de los dos les ha echó gracia ninguno de los cien chistecitos.)

Pluto: Olvídenlo chicos.

(Desde el lado de afuera de la limosina, alguien toca al vidrio de la ventanilla para llamar la atención.)

Hombre: Si dices una palabra te volare los intestinos desde el trasero. ¿Lo  
entendiste?

Pluto: (tragando) Lo entendí.

(Al bajar la ventanilla, un oficial de policía de color montado en un caballo se muestra.)

Policía: Bien, nada de estacionarse aquí compañero. Ésta es un carril de fuego.  
Muévanse o piérdanlo.

Hombre: (amable) Seguro oficial.

Pluto: Lárgate. Cerdo racista piojoso.

Policía: ¿Como demonios me dijo?

Pluto: Me oíste...

(Pluto estira el brazo para hacerle una señal obscena con el dedo...)

Pluto: ¡Lárgate!

Policía: Ése fue todo. _¡TODOS AFUERA! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kaori al final se a despojado de su cascaron humano. Todo su cuerpo es una armazón metálica, donde solo el rostro conserva sus rasgos humanos. Sus manos terminan en garras con zarpas filosas, y en su espalda, cuatro apéndices articulados que terminan en filosa guadañas se levantan e inclinan hacia adelante.)

Kaori: Tenemos mucho en común, Adrenalynn. Las dos nos hemos vuelto las mejores  
armas soviéticas. Muchas vidas se han sacrificado en el nombre del comunismo.

(Con un solo golpe, Kaori lanza a Sabina contra una de las columnas, que se rompe por el impacto.)

Kaori: Y las dos queremos ver a Henry Vlatko MUERTO...

(Antes de poder incorporarse, Kaori le da otro golpe, lanzándola contra el suelo, que también se rompe por el impacto.)

Kaori: Pero cuando lo haga... tendré un nuevo trabajo con la CIA como  
"consultora técnica". ¡Llevare tu cadáver como repuesto!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri: ¡Maldición!

(En el pasillo, Yuri continua recibiendo golpes de Vlatko, quien luego de dejarlo en el suelo, adolorido, saca su arma.)

Vlatko: Es tiempo de morir. Señor Pugo. Por lo menos tendré esa satisfacción.

Yuri: ¿Dónde esta el agente del juicio final, Henry? ¡Por Dios!

Vlatko: Kaori ha tomado esa responsabilidad ahora. Estaremos saliendo juntos  
cuando regrese. Considérelo como un regalo para usted de mi parte.

(Vlatko apoya el arma contra la cabeza de Yuri. Este cierra los ojos, mientras Vlatko empieza a jalar el gatillo...

... pero antes de poder hacerlo, la pared a su espalda se derrumba. Por el boquete, Sabina y Kaori forcejean una con la otra. Kaori con sus guadañas extendidas, atrasando con una de ellas el pecho de Vlatko, que suelta el arma mientras es levantado para aterrizar a unos metros de distancia.)

(Saltándose y aterrizando sobre sus pies, las dos cyborg quedan una frente a la otra. Kaori se da la vuelta para mirar al hombre moribundo junto a sus pies. Una de sus guadañas aun gotea de sangre mientras Vlatko la mira alzando una mano.)

Kaori: ¡¿Vlatko! Disculpa por guardar mi pequeña sorpresa para después de MI  
victoria. ¿Bien? ¡¡SORPRESA!

Sabina: ¡Mírame, perra!

Vlatko: ¡¿Kaori! ¡Tu! ¿Tú eres el agente del juicio final?

(Kaori se lanza a correr contra Sabina, que se mantiene frente a la ventana para esperarla.)

Kaori: Considera esto un favor chica...

(Kaori se abalanza sobre ella, derribándola contra el suelo, quedando ella encima.)

Kaori: ¡Ésta NO es una vida para vivir!

Sabina: _¡UMPH! _

(Sabina se esfuerza para quitársela de encima, levantando las piernas y empujándola contra la ventana.)

Sabina: ¡Bien entonces te mostrare la salida!

Kaori: _¡¿HUH! _

(Kaori se estrella contra la ventana, quebrando el cristal y cayendo al vacío...)

Kaori: _¡AAARGHH! _

(Por fin Yuri reacciona, echando a correr hacia la ventana.)

Yuri: ¡Addie! NO! ¡El virus!

(Cuando llega a la ventana, lo único que puede ver es la silueta de Kaori reduciéndose de tamaño mientras cae.)

Sabina: Está era la mejor oportunidad, Yuri.

Yuri: Dios nos salve a todos.

(Abajo en la calle, la policía se lleva bajo arresto a los hombres de Vlatko. Pluto intenta explicar su situación al oficial de policía.)

Pluto: Vera oficial... estos bozos me tenían secuestrado y—

(Antes de decir mas, un tremendo golpe, de un objeto bastante pesado, que cae dentro de la fuente en la plaza.)

Sabina: Creo que ha terminado ahora, Yuri. El virus es aerotransportado. No hay  
ninguna descarga si está bajo el agua.

(En la fuente, con los bordes desquebrajados por el impacto, solo el rostro de Kaori es visible sobre la superficie. Junto al grupo de curiosos, Pluto se acerca cauteloso...)

Pluto: ¡Diablos!

(Arriba, Sabina abraza a Yuri, empezando a llorar.)

Sabina: (llorando) ¡Oh Yuri!

Yuri: Esta bien Addie. Todo va a estar... bien.

Sabina: No.

(Sabina se aparta, aun llorando.)

Sabina: Llámame Sabina, ese es mi nombre... Sabina Nikoli.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN...

----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
